left behind but not forgoten
by KILLERmiles
Summary: Sephiroth Kadaj yazoo and loz are throne from the life stream. they deside to return to the shinra laboratory to take revenge for the family they lost. i mean they could not be the only one's could they. what WILL THEY FIND ?
1. Fight to unite

_**Left behind but not forgotten **_

_**Left behind but not forgotten, A very selfexplanitory name for a story it basicly tells you all you need to know.But just incase you would like a little more info befor you waste the however long it will take you to read this story. and you feel that if you are going to waste your time you might want to know what you are reading first. so here is a sumery of sorts./ **_

_**After final fantasy advent children, Sephiroth Kadaj yazoo and loz are throne from the life stream. They are angery and dering a fight between the brothers and father, Somone raises the statment, **_

_**Fine we can leave each other who knows we my never see each other again, Reamember when we escaped the lab? We said that we are the only one's we have we are a family. and no one should ever be left behind**_

_**or abandoned.**_

_**so they deside to return to the shinra laboratory to take revenge for the family they lost. i mean they could not be the only one's could they. what do they find? will the brother's and sephiroth learn that they may not be the only one's and will sephiroth take reasponcibity for his little clones or will his cold hearted ways get in the way of his only chance for a family.**_

_**And what will cloud and the others do when the find out sephiroth has returned yet again.**_

_**This story contains**__ Murder,hurt,childabuse,sadness, yoai,insest, rape,Pairing of Yazoo and loz in later chapters, Beware of the __**Bishies!**_

Sephiroth Looked around the cold hard ground felt so weird now compaired to the comfurt of the life stream, He stood up, Kadaj and yazoo lay on the groud a few feet away Loz not far from them.They had been kicked out..."WHAT THE FUCK?" Sephiroth sighed not again. And who the hell were these kids? He rememberd Kadaj.kinda? sorta?uh?...er.

Loz grunted and sat up. He stretched out his arms. wow what happend? Yazoo started to move, He sat up, Why are we here? LOZZY! sephiroth watched as yazoo tackled Loz who was just able to catch him with out falling all the way over. Loz let out a painfilled yell as yazoo's nee came down in a tender area," Woops sorry Loz are you ok?" Kadaj began to stir he sat up, looking around he spotted sephiroth and stood up. Looking at sephiroth never taking his eyes off him, "You its your fault!" Sephiroth watched the boy walk up to him and start yelling more about how it was his fault cloud killed him and this and that he was not listening.Sephiroth slapped kadaj. Kadaj staired at him dumbfounded. Sephiroth looked at him "shut up!" he picked kadaj up by the front of his shirt.

"Listen to me you brat! It was your weakness that ruined us. now shut up!" he slapped the boy again. and tossed him on the ground. Kadaj kicked at him sephiroth kicked him in the chest knocking the air out of him. Befor he could kick again Yazoo and loz were there in front of him, Loz stepped forword," I dont care who you are! sephiroth or not you can leave kadaj alone!. If you want to fight some one fight me". Yazoo helped kadaj to his feet, "are you ok brother?" Kadaj looked at yazoo.

"No im pissed." He stood up, yazoo walked over next to loz. loz watching sephiroth who was glaring at him for getting in his way.Sephiroth was not a man that you would want to get in the way of he put off that move or die fibe. But to his suprize, Loz didn't flinch, not even break eye contact.

"STAND DOWN!" Sephiroth shouted. The words stung Loz, those very words broght back memorys from the Shinra lab. Gaurds and doctors yelling orders.

Maybe sephiroth knew this, maybe he chose those words becuse he knew.

But Loz still stood his ground. He ment what he said no one not even sephiroth will hurt Kadaj or Yazoo. "THATS AN ORDER!" Loz looked at him "why should i? So you can hit baby brother?"

yazoo put his hand on Loz's sholder, Its ok Loz he wont hurt Kadaj any more. "Will you sephiroth?"

Sephiroth looked at Loz, "_He could be a problem later"_ Sephiroth thought.

He looked at the three clones. "I'm Out of here" Loz gasped as did yazoo.

Kadaj broke out of his silance, "Fine go! whats the point of having you here any way Whats the point any any of us staying together?_. Really mother is gone so who cares?"_

_Yazoo _gasped and coverd his mouth. Loz felt tears coming. NO WE CAN'T LEAVE WE ARE A FAMILY! loz yelled. Kadaj looked at him, "so?"

Loz looked at the ground in defeat..Yazoo hugged him. "its ok Loz i wont leave you"

Kadaj looked at Yazoo, "Really Yazoo whats your point why the fuck should we stay together?"

Yazoo scowled at him "Kadaj if you don't know already, you never will" Kadaj Scowled at his older brother then looked away im leaving. Loz felt tears roll down him cheeks. Yazoo hugged him.

"Don't cry Loz" Kadaj looked at sephiroth who was standing there not really looking at any thing.

"I hate you" kadaj said in the meanist tone he could muster. Sephiroth didn't even look at him.

Kadaj Looked around they had been dropped in the middle of the debis from the explotion yazoo and loz had caused. Kadaj began walking away. why the fuck should he stay here?it their faults mother was gone. He made it about 70 feet befor yazoo called after him.

"_**Fine we can leave each other who knows we my never see each other again, Reamember when we escaped the lab? We said that we are the only one's we have we are a family. and no one should ever be left behind**_

_**or abandoned" **_

Kadaj please don't leave us.We need you and you might not want to idmit it but you need us too.

Kadaj stopped he stood there, he did remember it was the best day off his life when they freed themselfs. He rememberd it so well.

**Kadaj's Flash back**

Kadaj lay in his bed all alone. the shots were coming tomorrow and he was not looking forword to that at all. Yazoo had been taken away for his and when ever that happend they had to put loz in what they called "The box" a concreet and steal room about the size of a queen size bed.with a 5 foot celing. it was harsh always cold and dark. Loz spent more time in it then ether of the other two put together.So kadaj was alone. He heard the lock on teh cell door click. he was on his feet befor it opened. A guard came in carring a food tray he set it on the desk and looked at kadaj.

"Oh are we all alone today?" Kadaj scowled at the man the people here were mean and crule

The man smiled at him sat on the bed. "Come here 14" My name is Kadaj!

"alright come here kadaj"Kadaj looked at the man who grinned at him.

The man was about 30 or so and bigger then him not as big as loz but bigger then him by far.

Kadaj raised an eyebrow "Why the hell should i?"

If you don't i'll tell Hojo you have been being bad and you can go to the box for a week or so.

Kadaj scowled at the man and walked forward.

The man smiled "See isn't it better when we work together" He grabbed kadaj's hand and pulled him on to him lap.

Kadaj felt the man's hands go for his waist band and start slidding his pants down.Kadaj jumped off teh mans lap."what the hell do you think you are doing?" The man smiled "come back here kadaj"

Or i'll report you.

Kadaj looked at the man. he knew what would happen the man would tell hojo that he attacked him or something then he would end up in teh box and getting shock treatment as punishment.

Kadaj sighed. the man smiled at him " see now come here baby" Kadaj walked back up to teh man who pushed him down on teh bed. and started slidding his white pants off his thin hips and past his nees. then undid his own belt and unzipped his blue cargo like pant.

Kadaj looked at the man who was aranging his clothes so not to get in teh way.

kadaj looked at the man "You are a perv!" The man looked at him "Just shut up and get on your nees" Kadaj scowled at him"fuck you I"m not doing this" The man grabbed a hand full of Kadaj's hair pulling his head down to pant level. "Open your mouth" No ! kadaj shook his his.

The man slapped him hard across teh face. NOW. Kadaj felt tears coming.

The man slid a finger into kadaj's mouth holding it open. He looke down at kadaj. Don't bite,

Kadaj tryed to move but teh man was to stronge. He pushed his cock into the boys dry mouth.

Kadaj faught but could not get away. He cryed as teh man continued the oral assult.

Later that night Kadaj lay alone again teh man had left. Leaving him feeling used and broken.

The next morning Yazoo and loz returned.

That night they killed 18 gaurds and 5 doctors in their escape.

**END FLASH BACK**

Kadaj stood there thinking,

They made it they had made it so far. he never looked back on it.To him it was just a bad memory that should be forgoten. Untell now when he rememberd the man and what he did to him and he rememberd their numbers he was number 14 loz was number 11 and yazoo 12.

Then it clicked in his mind, They had left, they had made it out, they had put that place behind them,But they were not the only numbers sephiroth was 1 but 2 throu 10 and 13 were still there. they wear still in that prizon, they knew no freedom. kadaj yazoo and loz in a way had no freedom

they were doing mothers bidding ,but they could, run and fight and dance and sing and play.

The one's they had left knew no such thing. when they had escaped they never dreamed there may be more then just them.he had never thought about it tell now.

He walked back to his brothers,

They listend intently as Kadaj explaned what he had thought about.

Yazoo nodded, "Yes you are right we never checked other rooms we were together and didn't think about any thing exsept getting out"

Loz looked at Yazoo "does this mean we could have more brothers?" Yazoo looked at loz "yes loz we could have meny more" Loz smiled then frowned "we have to save them yazoo!"

Yazoo hugged loz " of course loz we will save them all"

Kadaj had watched yazoo and loz for as long as he had known them. there was something they had that he did not.

They acted different to him the each other.

Yazoo treated loz as a child. Loz had always been a bit off a bit child like. They never knew why he acted the way he did, maybe all the shots and drugs had gotten to him bad enough for it to fry his mind.

But yazoo treated loz more like a lover then a brother. this bugged kadaj.

Yazoo treated him like a child and like a lover, they both knew well that loz would never be all the way right in the head, none of them were but loz was different. "he was broken" And yazoo still acted the way he did.

Kadaj pushed these thoughts from his mind, "All right yazoo , loz, we are going to shinra laboratory" yazoo looked at sephiroth " Are you going with us brother?" Sephiroth stood there in silance for a long moment. "Yes i'll go" Yazoo smiled and thought to him self. that maybe just maybe sephiroth knew what they had been throu and sympathized with them. maybe he had been throu the same kind of life.

The four silver haired men all stood in silance for sevial minutes really taking in what they were about to do. what if the others were already dead? They did not let that thought stick around. they had to try,

They ran to their motercycles.Kadaj paused as he saw sephiroth looking at him. "You get the bitch seat!" Kadaj looked at him "No way its my bike!"Yazoo and Loz stood there and watched sephiroth and kadaj argue for about 4 or 5 minutes. then they stopped when they heard Loz speak. Yazoo? Do you want to ride with me?

Yazoo smiled "Of course Loz" Yazoo tossed his keys to sephiroth. And mounted teh motercycle behind Loz.

_**To be continued in chapter two **_

_**Hi people hope you liked chapter one please review and comment.**_

_**and come back for chapter 2 it shoud be done soon!**_


	2. we return

Thanks for reading on to chapter two! here it is ...chapter two

_**Life and death in the shinra laboratory **_

Kadaj sephiroth yazoo and loz Pulled into the employe parking lot of the shinra laboratory building.

Only 3 storys above ground. All the tests and test subjects were down in the storys under the ground. In those cold rooms with there foresent white light and steel doors.They had no idea of how meny storys went down into the earth. 2 no more then that 9 maybe who knows?

They dismounted the bikes and started for the door.

Kadaj jumped infront of sephiroth and his brothers. They all stopped looking at him,

Kadaj started speaking. Alright befor we go lets get something strait, This is not going to be easy and there is a posability we will die! kadaj marched back and forth infront of them.

We will not take any hostages. If it does not have silver hair and green eyes kill it on sight!

Remember to collect any keys or thing that might get us throu doors.

Kadaj looked at Sephiroth. You are in charge of mass killing! remember if it isn't silver haired with green eyes kill it!

He walked up to Loz, Loz i need you to do a big job for me. can you do that?

Loz nodded.Yes brother. Kadaj smiled good. I need you to stay close to yazoo. if you got trapped some where i know you could break down one of those big doors and get you and yazoo to safty.And remember kill them all. They have been being very mean! Loz nodded again.

Kadaj then walked up to yazoo.

Yazoo You are very inportent to us living throu this mission. Yazoo looked at him.."what do you mean"?You are the best at healing spells and people warm up to you easer then me loz or seph.

I need you to keep an eye on loz and keep him healed.

And remember no silver hair and green eyes "SHOOT IT IN THE FACE!"

Can do.

Kadaj smiled good lets move!.

They went around the building The front door and made their way up the stairs to enter the building. two gaurds stood out side Loz and sephiroth made short work of them, sephiroth slicing one in two and Loz snapping the others neck it took only seconts they didn't even have to stop walking. Loz held the door open for his brothers ans sephiroth to go in side then slipped it behind them. Yazoo went to the desk of teh accountent loz gabbed a chair and stuck its legs throu the handles on teh double door. so to lock it. The accountent looked up at yazoo can i help you?

Yazoo shot her in the face as she looked up at him. Gaurds burst into the room kadaj Cut one of teh gaurds arm off he screamed but died as a blow from loz hit him in the back of the head.

They finished off 12 gaurds and 3 solders befor clearing the first floor.

Kadaj Watched loz head for teh elavader to talk them down he stopped him.Loz looked at him.

whats wrong we have to go down now!

Kadaj shook his head "no loz we have to go up and clear the upper floors first.

Loz i have a job for you! Yes!

Yazoo come here kadaj shouted Yazoo walked over sephiroth took of up stairs to finish his job.

Yazoo looked At kadaj yes brother. I want you and loz to kill the power to this place we dont want any calls going out. Loz and yazoo took off kadaj headed up stairs to help sephiroth. they cleared the 2nd and 3rd floors in about 18 minutes. Yazoo and loz found the fuse box Loz looked at yazoo what do we do now? Yazoo opened to box and flippe dteh switches tell teh building went dark, night was falling fast as the made their way back inside.

By this time Kadaj and sephiroth had cleared all the upper floors.and met with yazooo an dloz as they enterd the building. Yazoo looked at kadaj "you two looked like you had fun"

Kadaj smiled we got every one up here. And since you two cut teh power they cant use teh elavaders to get up here so we will be able to take them on the stairs we will have a big advantage.


	3. a family that fights together

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Thanks for reading to chapter 3 please review and enjoy chapter 4 coming soon!**_

_**Fyi i have been listening to /hushabye,by,Korn/ while writing the hole story.**_

_**best song ever ..EVER..try listening to it when you read this.**_

_**if you go to my myspace page /name/jill lynette/ the song is on my 2nd playlist.**_

_**A family that kills together stays together.**_

Kadaj and Loz made their way to the stair well Sephiroth just ahead of them and yazoo behind them.Sephiroth Took off like a bullet down the stairs and disapaired in to the darkness. kadaj fallowed quickly. as did yazoo and loz.

The stairs went down a good 40 feet then to the first of the lower floors.Doors lined hallways

Kadaj looked at yazoo and loz and nodded Loz and yazoo went down the hallway to the right.

Kadaj and sephiroth to the left. Gaurds came as did scinctist try to flee nurses screaming.

blood every were.bones broken,after severle hours of horror Kadaj yazoo and loz were for the first time in their lives felt free.the four met up near the stairs.

Sephiroth looked at kadaj for a moment. and then spoke. "Just becuz i listen to you a little today does not make you my leader"

Yazoo looked at kadaj. we should look and try to find others if there are any left. Loz looked at yazoo "does that mean there might not be any at all"?

Kadaj looked at sephiroth do you want to come with us to look?

Sephiroth thought for a minute."No i think i'll go alone" Sephiroth walked off with out another word.

Loz looked at yazoo and kadaj, Are we going to go look now? Yes Loz, kadaj anserd.

They walked down the hallways and down to the second basment floor.

They were all three uneasy here they rememberd all the years of torment that happend to them here.The long hallway doors going on forever. the holding cells.

They looked throu the little windows on the doors. Yazoo shined a flash light in.

"I don't see any one" yazoo said looking back to his brothers.

Kadaj looked around. he pulled out a card key that he had taken from a nurse earlyer.

here he handed it to loz. "You first big guy" Loz slid the key card throu the little slot on teh door. and pushed it open.

They walked in quietly. it was very dark the hol compound was shut down.

They looked around teh little room "There's no one here" Loz complained. don't cry loz.

yazoo said hugging his larger brother. Kadaj sighed come on lets try some were else.

They turned to leave. but in kadaj's atempt at closing the heavy door he hit teh flashlight out of yazoos hand. "Good job kadaj" Loz said. looking to his little brother.

Hay it was acident! kadaj yelled at him.

Dering their fight yazoo enterd teh room to retreave the flash light which had rolled in to it.

He looked around he saw teh light coming from under the bed where teh flash light had rolled.

He looked back at his brother's still argueing.

He got down on the floor and reached under the bed and grabbed the flash light. as he pulled his hand out he heard some thing.Yazoo pulled out the velvet nightmare. and pointed it at the bed.

"Kadaj! Loz! come in here a minute" They didn't hear him over the sound of each other's threts.

Yazoo got on his nees gun in his left hand flash light in the right. He looked under teh bed.He saw movment he cocked teh gun. Come out! He heard a sniffle. Who ever it was was crying.

He looked around. and he saw some one curled up in the back corner of the small space under the bad. He stood up. KADAJ! LOZ! get in here" he shouted. This time they heard him and walked in. Kadaj looked at yazoo" what is it yazoo?" Loz raised an eyebrow. it's simple, he found teh flash light!

Yazoo put his face in his hand that held the flashlight.

No. there is some one under the bed!

Really?. loz looked exited. Kadaj looked at loz move the bed. oK!. loz grabbed the far end of the bed and pulled it to the other side of the room. Yazoo looked and saw a small child laying in the same curled position. weeping.

Its long silver hair. glistined in the small amount of light.

Yazoo bent down and took the child in his arms hugging it tight. "Shhhh its ok, big brother is here" Loz smiled seing a child with silver hair was all most enough to make him cry.

Kadaj just looked down at the child in yazoo's arms.

The child looked up at yazoo. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes. And yazoo smiled.

The child looked about 7 or 8. looks like a girl. yazoo said looking over at his brothers. Loz smiled even more at the sound of having a sister.


	4. Sibling Rivelry

,Sibling rivelry,

--

Sorry it took so long to add this chapter. any way back to loz yazoo kadaj and sephiroth.

p.s yazoo and loz pairing coming very soon!

just need teh right moment. da da da suspence. hate it love it i don't care. please review. it would be very much appertiated. thanx.

--

Loz and kadaj looked down at the child yazoo held in his arms. It staired at them, its mako eyes still full of tears. It looked up at yazoo.

"Who are you?" Yazoo smiled. I am yazoo,And this is Kadaj and loz.

we are your brothers,and we are here to help you.

Yazoo pulled the child up to its feet as he stood up.it looked up at loz

who at 6'2" made the child feel very small. Loz neeled down.

"Hi my name is Loz,What is your name?"The child burred it face in to yazoo's leather coat and bearly peaked out at Loz.

Yazoo looked down at the child. "Its ok Loz is nice,and he is your brother too." The child peeked out at Loz,Who smiled at it in return.

Kadaj looked at Down at Loz who still neeled in front of the child.

"You are scaring her Loz" Loz looked over his sholder at kadaj.

"No im not i didn't do any thing" Loz pouted. Yazoo looked down at the child. "Is Loz scaring you?" The child looked at Loz for a moment and smiled."No,i like him" Loz smiled and stood up. He looked back at kadaj.See kadaj im not scaring her.

The child looked up at Loz. her? But im a boy. Yazoo looked down at the little boy. Uh..Sorry about that we thought you were a girl.

Sorry little bro,Loz added. kadaj scoffed and looked away"You look like a girl."Hay! im a boy.LADY! kadaj's eyes widend. "LADY?"

what the hell you brat i'm man! The child stuck its tounge out at kadaj.

who scowled at it. Maybe we shouldn't have come. Don't say that. Loz said as Kadaj left the room.

Kadaj? yazoo called after him.

--WITH KADAJ--

Kadaj kept walking, why teh hell do i have to put up with this crap?

Its me who was being nice coming back for teh stupid kid.

Kadaj walked for what seemed liek forever, befor he came to a door which stood ajar. only then did kadaj remember that he just ditched his brothers to go walking aimlessly throu a pitch black compound that went on for ever with who knows how meny creepy things in it.

Kadaj at that moment..."became...afrade of the dark!"

Kadaj looked around "Yazoo?...Loz? he called out nothing anserd him, only the sound of his own call echoing throu the compound.

"uh...crap..." Kadaj looked around, his eyes only barly able to make out the outline of teh door. He pushed it open half hoping that sephiroth would be there to lead him back to yazoo and loz.

But to no such luck.

The room was big and dark. and he was small and alone.He looked around, A faint light shown some were in teh darkness across teh large room.Kadaj made his way slowly across the room, Making it to the faint light which was ammited from a large red ball that sat on its own stand, he could hear a moter working and he could see tubes coming out of teh ball, which was about three feet wide. he looked at it for a long moment then rememberd his cell phone.

He pulled it from his pocket and called yazoo.

Yazoo on phone...Hello?

Kadaj...Yazoo i found some thing.

Yazoo on phone...really were are you?


End file.
